Jefferson County, Iowa
Jefferson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 16,843. The county seat is Fairfield. The county was formed on January 21, 1839 and named after President Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson County Jefferson County comprises the Fairfield, IA Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 34 * Iowa Highway 1 * Iowa Highway 78 Adjacent counties *Keokuk County (northwest) *Washington County (northeast) *Henry County (east) *Van Buren County (south) *Wapello County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 16,843 in the county, with a population density of . There were 7,594 housing units, of which 6,846 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 16,181 people, 6,649 households, and 4,281 families residing in the county. The population density was 37 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 7,241 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.02% White, 0.64% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 1.70% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.53% from other races, and 0.91% from two or more races. 1.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,649 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.10% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.60% were non-families. 30.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 24.40% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 24.40% from 25 to 44, 29.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,851, and the median income for a family was $43,819. Males had a median income of $32,066 versus $22,479 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,579. About 7.40% of families and 10.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.40% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Law and government Jefferson County's executive branch is a three-member board of supervisors. Supervisors are elected to four-year terms. The current board members, their party affiliations and the years in which they were last elected are: Steve Burgmeier (Chair) (Republican, 2008), Lee Dimmitt (Republican, 2008), and Richard Reed (Republican, 2010). Other elected officials are Scott Reneker, county auditor; Jerry Droz, county sheriff; Terri Kness, county treasurer; and Kelly Spees, county recorder. Communities *Batavia *Coppock *Fairfield *Libertyville *Lockridge *Maharishi Vedic City *Packwood *Pleasant Plain Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Jefferson County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jefferson County, Iowa References External links *County website Category:Jefferson County, Iowa Category:1839 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1839 Category:Micropolitan areas of Iowa